Complejo de Profesor
by Ryuuzaki Roth
Summary: Mi primer KakaSaku two-shot. Un extraño síndrome cuya primera victima resulta ser cierta dulce pelirosa. Un peliplata intimidado. Un mini cejón con el corazón roto. Y Maito Gai un sex-symbol! En definitiva... todo esto huele a Sake...
1. Chapter 1

_**Kyaaa!!**_

Naruto no me pertenece… menos mal…las responsabilidades son demasiado grandes para esta pobre pulguita.

Holap! Sip, ya sé… estoy retrasada con _Bacchikoi, Kakashi-chan!_ y _Aiko_… y aún debo publicar _Hendy Kavaju Resa_ (Mis disculpas, Aire2409-sempai, va como la quinta vez que lo reedito, como te conté… pero es que lo quiero super genial para reyes {que al comienzo era para navidad T-T} Perdón!! T-T No me odies, que yo te admiro mucho!! T-T!).

Quise terminar el año con mi primer two-shot.

Dedicado a todos ustedes que me apoyaron durante este primer añito que llevo escribiendo en esta página y haciendo amigos… es que aún soy una bebé y me falta mucho por aprender… Y lo haré en su compañía!!

Muchísimas gracias!!

Ah!… Y una dedicatoria aparte de este capitulo para Kakatsushi, por razones que tu-sabes-que-yo-sé-que-nosotras-sabemos. n_n!

Ups… Por cierto… Este es un KakaSaku algo platónico y Sakura tiene catorce. No se enojen.. y disfruten un ratito sip? Por fa…?! T-T…

Besos y feliz año nuevo!

Atte.

Ryuuzaki Roth.

_**Complejo de Profesor**_

-Complejo de profesor?- Genma alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

-Mejor dicho, Síndrome del Complejo de Profesor- siguió Gai, mientras los demás lo escuchaban con ojos, bocas y oídos. Excepto quizá, Hatake Kakashi, que al parecer permanecía impasible, con la nariz enterrada en su pervertido libro naranja- Es cuando una alumna o alumno sufre un ligero juvenil hacia su profesor o profesora. Una especie de atracción en la que el estudiante se encapricha con aquel con el que haya creado íntimos vínculos de autoridad, educación y respeto, fuera de sus padres.-

-Entonces estás en problemas, Gai- sonrió el Copy Nin tras su máscara, sin levantar la vista de su preciado Icha-Icha. Al final sí había prestado atención.- Ví como ese Lee te tiene en la mira… Yo diría que se está muriendo por ti-

Gai se sonrojó ligeramente y estuvo a punto de protestar cuando fue interrumpido por las carcajadas de los demás con los que compartían la mesa. Todo el bar se dio vuelta para mirar a los escandalosos y, algo ebrios, jonin de la hoja.

-Menos mal no soy profesor!- rió Genma con ganas.

-Sip… los niños son un coñazo, de verdad!- le siguió Anko.

-No creo en eso- interrumpió Asuma, con un dejo de alivio en su voz- Ino jamás se interesaría en mi… siempre se queja de que soy viejo y aburrido… Para Shikamaru el complejo de profesor le sería muy problemático y Chouji… bueh… Chouji tiene algo… Pero aún no sé qué es…-

-Ni Kiba ni Shino parecen importarles sobre mí tampoco.. y Hinata… bueno, yo no me preocuparía por ella…- sonrió Kurenai, a sabiendas de los sentimientos de la tímida Hyuuga.

-Para tu información, mi querido rival- empezó Gai, alzando un pulgar al peliplata- ninguno de mis alumnos sufren ese complejo! Además, Lee se gusta de la adorable y hermosa Sakura-chan!-

Los hombros del Copy Nin se endurecieron un poco, a pesar de que su rostro seguía tan impasible como siempre.

-Sakura? La pelirosa esa tan bonita, Haruno Sakura?- Genma sonrió libidinosamente, volviéndose a Kakashi, cuyos hombros ponían más y más rígidos.- Oi, Kakashi-sempai… hablando de eso, qué hay de tus alumnos? Alguno con ese complejo?-

-Eso es imposible- Kakashi respondió con sequedad, manteniendo su autocontrol- Y ellos ya no son mis alumnos.-

Era cierto. Sólo los tuvo bajo su mando por menos de un año antes de que el equipo se separase, todos con la ambición de superarse y tomar sus propias decisiones, ya sean buenas o malas. Y al parecer Kakashi no pudo mantenerlos con él, por más que se haya encariñado. Todos decidieron que un sanin era lo que necesitaban para progresar, porque él no era suficiente. Naruto, su hiperactivo cabeza-hueca, fue con Jiraya. Sasuke, a quien solía dar más atención, fue con Orochimaru… y la pequeña Sakura, a quien siempre ignoró, ahora era la brillante discípula y orgullosa promesa de la Godaime Hokage. Al parecer, Tsunade supo como pulir sus habilidades mejor de lo que él pudo haber hecho, de haber siquiera intentado.

Dio un largo, pesado suspiro.

-En el peor de los casos- sonrió con falsedad, no tratando de esconder en absoluto una filosa mirada para Genma- Sakura ahora estaría sufriendo un juvenil por Tsunade-sama… y Naruto… ug… con Jiraya-sama?!-

Los demás rieron de nuevo y Kakashi les acompañó. Pero en verdad no estaba de humor para eso. Esta conversación realmente lo afectó. Había que admitirlo, extrañaba a sus alumnos. Sus primeros y únicos alumnos. Y el hecho de que a Gai se le ocurriera algo tan estúpido como Complejo de Profesor… y al tarado de Genma se le ocurriese insinuar una relación más profunda con Sakura no le ayudaban ni por asomo. Para empezar… Sakura estaba aún muy lastimada por Sasuke y al parecer aún lo amaba. Y… Y…

Dejó su vaso en la mesa. Lo del Complejo de Profesor, mezclado con sake… de verdad le estaba haciendo estragos la cabeza…

--

-Sake?- la rubia sonrió hacia el shinobi con el senbon en la boca, que entró a su oficina tan de repente, botella del mencionado licor en mano- a qué se debe?-

-oh… es que ayer vi a Gai-sempai y…- Genma sonrió con ganas- ya vio el tamaño de sus cejas?! En fin, le traje un poco para demostrarle mi admiración, Hokage-sama, por tener que soportarlo todas las mañanas viniendo a su oficina, insultando su vista con esas prominentes--… -

-Enserio, chico… qué es lo que quieres?- Tsunade alzó una ceja.

Genma puso los ojos en blanco y luego sonrió libidinosamente, que es, más bien, su sonrisa usual.

-Haruno Sakura es tu alumna, no?-

-Ella es muy joven para salir contigo. Olvídalo- fusiló la Godaime, a sabiendas de la reputación del shinobi como Casanova.

-Qué lástima!- el castaño dio un pequeño puchero- entonces, cambiemos de tema… a algo más de su interés…-

La legendaria perdedora curvó sus labios en una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Una apuesta?-

-Sip…- Genma hizo uso de su encantadora sonrisa de costado, con el senbon balanceándose en sus labios, irresistiblemente persuasivo- si gano, saldré con Sakura-chan. Si usted gana, le compraré sake por un mes-

La Godaime pensó unos segundos antes de responder.

-Que sean dos meses-

El hombre parpadeó un poco, en sorpresa por la poca sobreprotección que la Hokage dio por su discípula, cuando al comienzo se veía tan reluctante a dejarla salir con él.

- hecho- respondió después de unos segundos.

-Bien!!- Gritó la rubia- ahora… de qué se trata?-

El castaño se rascó la barbilla unos segundos y luego sonrió. Ya esta apuesta concierne a su bonita pelirosa…

-Como dije- empezó de nuevo- vi a Gai el otro día en el bar…y me habló de algo muy interesante llamado "Síndrome del Complejo de Profesor"…-

-Complejo de qué?-

-Nah… detalles, detalles- Genma hizo un extraño ademán con la mano- en fin… ya te hablé de sus cejas…?!-

--

Era una de las inusuales ocasiones en que Kakashi iba caminando por las calles de Konoha, acompañado por Maito Gai y Rock Lee. NO. Era una de las _muy usuales_ ocasiones en que era perseguido tormentosamente por el Santo de las Mayas Verdes y su MiniMe. (n/a: saludos a Austin Powers, ídolo.)

-TE RETO!!- empezó Gai.

-TE RETA!-siguió Lee.

-La respuesta sigue siendo NO, para ambos- respondió nuestro héroe.

-Por favor?-

-Si, por favor?-

-No-

-pero-

-No-

-pero-

-no-

Gai se dirigió a su alumno, lágrimas en los ojos.

-Me ha rechazado, Lee!-

-Pero yo nunca lo rechazaré, Gai-sensei!!- animó el joven cejón, llorando también.

-LEE!-

-GAI-SENSEI!-

-LEE!-

-GAI-SENSEI!-

-LEE!-

-GAI-SENSEI!!-

Kakashi trató de aprovechar la novelita que armaban esos dos en medio de la calle para escabullirse, pero apenas moverse un poco, alguien lo chocó. Miró hacia abajo, dispuesto a asesinar a quien había arruinado su escape, sólo para fijarse en unas sonrosadas mejillas que hacían un hermoso juego con un exótico cabello y aún más hermoso contraste con el jade de unos grandes, felinos ojos. La reconocería donde fuera.

Haruno Sakura.

La joven estaba apretujando su manos, nerviosa, mientras le regalaba a su ex sensei la más tierna y cálida de las sonrisas. Kakashi no tuvo otra opción más que corresponder el gesto, con la guardia evidentemente baja.

-Yo!-

-Ha pasado mucho, Kakashi-sensei-

-Eso parece- el hombre se rascó la nuca, rompiendo el contacto visual con un dejo de incomodidad.

A la pequeña kunoichi sólo le bastó su primer día con él como profesor para darse cuenta de que Hatake Kakashi era un hombre de pocas palabras, y como la cháchara parecía haber terminado con una frase al aire y ella ya se había acostumbrado a ser ignorada por él, dirigió su vista a sus dos acompañantes: El hombre cuyas cejas eran tan legendarias por sus bíblicas proporciones como su increíble talento shinobi… y su pequeño gemelo reencarnado. Inmediatamente, su sonrojo se intensificó.

Kakashi la miró y remiró. Siempre tan bonita. Siempre sonrojada…. Y eso a quién le importa?!! Por qué le costaba tanto hablarle? Por qué tan de repente no podía mirarla a los ojos?! Como si fuera a perderse en esos infinitos, cristalinos verdes hipnotizantes… Mierd…!!

Esto jamás hubiese sucedido si jamás hubiese escuchado a Gai y su estúpido Síndrome del Complejo de Profesor. Ahora le intimidaba acercarse demasiado a su pequeña ex alumna!!

Y ahora la joven se estaba sonrojando aún más. Por qué? La lastimó el que él haya terminado la conversación así como así? O acaso…?

-Um… Buenos días Lee… - ahora el rostro de la chica se hizo tomate- G-Gai-sensei…-

Kakashi la vio llevarse ambas manos al pecho, mientras cerraba los ojos y aguantaba la respiración por unos instantes. Y tartamudeó. Ug… ella solía hacer eso cuando:

1-Estaba Sasuke cerca.

2-Estaba avergonzada o halagada por algo.

3-Había dicho o hecho algo estúpido o cursi.

4-Estaba apunto de hacer o decir algo estúpido o cursi.

5-Cada vez que, después de decir o hacer algo estúpido (o cursi), Sasuke la regañaba/gritaba/insultaba.

6- Cuando, en muy raras ocasiones, Kakashi solía acercársele para palmearle la cabeza y acariciar su cabello.

-Oi, Sakura-san!- saludó su festejante cejón.

-Buenos Días, Sakura-chan- saludó la Bestia de Konoha con gentileza, mientras la joven ponía cara de 'trágame tierra'.

-Yo…um.. Iruka-sensei me dijo que ustedes estaban juntos- de repente, Sakura encontró algo notablemente interesante en sus pies, así que se quedó escrutándolos con la mirada- yo…y-yo quisiera… hablar a solas c-con.. c-con…- sus manos seguían fuertemente aferradas a su pecho, cerradas en puños, apretando su ropa…

_Conmigo?!_ Obvio! Con quien más?! Con Gai?! Ja!

Por toda señal de sorpresa, Kakashi abrió un poco más su ojo.

Lo cual significaba: Oh, Kami. OH, KAMI OH KAMI OH KAMI OH KAMI!!!

Complejo de Profesor. Un indescriptible escalofrío sacudió la espalda del Copy Nin, cuya fachada lucía tan impasible como siempre. Oh, kami… Entonces Gai tenía razón?!

Tal vez debió haber tenido más alumnos, así hubiese ganado más experiencia en este ámbito, _en todos los ámbitos_…

Pero como no lo hizo… ahora estaba en _otro_ aprieto. Porque tuvieron que ser sus estudiantes tan problemáticos: con sed de venganza, estupidez extrema o terco enamoramiento?! Maldito sea el día en que aprobó a sus pulgas del Equipo 7!!

Y si ella se confesaba?! Y qué diablos él iba a decirle?! El Cejón no le explicó nada de cómo rechazar a una alumna sin herir sus sentimientos! Y Sakura era tan dulce, amable y generosa…

La había visto llorar tantas veces… La había visto sufrir por amor tantas veces…

Y ahora él la haría llorar?!

-Vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo, Sakura- se decidió a proponer. Si iba a romperle el corazón la chica mejor hacerlo en otro lugar que no sea en medio de la calle… y bien lejos de cierta rubia con super fuerza.

Sakura lo miró con extrañeza.

-Usted quiere hablar conmigo, Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó ella incrédula, sin ningún dejo de inseguridad en su voz, lo cual sorprendió al peliplata sobremanera.

-Tú eres la que quiere hablar conmigo, Sakura- dijo él, confuso.

-No- la joven meneó la cabeza, sonrojándose.-Yo vine por Gai-sensei-

Uh?! Enserio?! Entonces sí era con Gai?! Genial!

No pudo más que soltar un suspiro de alivio… pero la dicha no le duro por mucho…

Por qué con Gai? Y entonces por qué se sonroja?!

No…

Podría ser…?!

-Por qué quieres hablar con Gai-sensei, Sakura-san?- preguntó Lee, emocionado- vienes de parte de Hokage-sama?!-

-N-no..- la joven negó con la cabeza, sonrojada. Y de vuelta con esa inseguridad al hablar.

-Entonces por qué?!-

-N-no p-puedo d-decirte…-

-Por qué..?-

-P-porque si, Lee-

-Por qué "si"?!-

-tranquilo, Lee- al fin, Maito interrumpe la incómoda interrogación.- ven, Sakura-chan, vamos-

Sakura se mantuvo quieta, dudando.

-Pero por qué no puedo ir yo también?!- las lágrimas de Lee comenzaron a bajar nuevamente.

-POR QUE NO!- gritó una exasperada Sakura, sobresaltando un poquito al peliplata al lado suyo.

-Qué te sucede, Sakura-chan?- Gai la miró sorprendido.- Por qué estas tan… nerviosa?-

_**Olvídalo!**_ Gritó Inner Sakura_** Ya no hay tiempo! Mientras más rápido lo hagas, mejor!!**_

-Porque…- Sakura tragó saliva y cerró los ojos- PORQUE TE AMO, GAI-SENSEI!!!-

Kakashi suspiró aliviado. Él no tendría que lidiar con una adolescente enamoradiza. Era Gai. Sakura sólo ama a Gai. Ja… el susto que se llev…

Un momento…escuchó bien?! GAI?!!! SAKURA AMA A MAITO GAI?!!! El mismo Maito Gai cuyas cejas son tan grandes como su autoestima?!!

Pero qué recontra caraj…?!!!

Si Kakashi no hubiera entrenado su compostura, ya se le habría caído la quijada al suelo, tal y como le estaba sucediendo a Gai, su mini clon y el 75% de toda Konoha después de haber oído a grandes voces lo que nadie jamás en la vida pensó oír de la boca de nadie a excepción de la madre del cejotas, la señora Maito… que de haberla visto luciría tan sorprendida como su propio hijo.

Maito Gai, el genio del recientemente afamado "Complejo de Profesor", ahora tenía a una víctima de dicho síndrome enfrente suyo.

Estaba hecho bosta.

Sakura se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas, a sabiendas que toda la calle estaba con las miradas puestas en ella en lo que, posiblemente, se tradujese como desaprobación, disgusto, asquito, etc. Y echó a correr.

Kakashi se quedó en silencio, los ojos puestos en el dejo de rosa que se alejaba a una velocidad que lo habría impresionado de no haber sido puesto en shock anteriormente por otra cosa, también relacionada con la joven ojijade. La cabeza carburando a las mil y una madres: Cómo, por todo lo que Kami considera sagrado… su pequeña kunoichi, a la que recordaba tener un gusto exigente en ropas, perfumes, peinados y chicos… acabó enamorada de semejante fenómeno?!

Corrección: SEMEJANTE ABERRACIÓN!!

Ahora que lo pensaba, le hubiera sido mil veces más tolerable que tuviera un juvenil por él.

Pero qué…?!! NOOO!! No acaba de pensar eso…!!

Tieso como estaba, en el lugar donde se había parado los últimos diez minutos…

Y por lo que parecía, iba a quedarse así otros diez minutos más…

Ni qué decir del pobre Gai y el aún más pobre Lee… Vencido en el amor… por su propio sensei?!!

Ok, quizás sean veinte minutos para el Santo de las Mallas Verdes y su preciado MiniMe…

--

Le bastó un año para conocer varias cosas sobre Sakura. Era un genio, después de todo. Además de las mencionadas anteriormente, Kakashi se sabía otro kilón más, pero debía admitir que su más orgulloso descubrimiento fue encontrar el lugar donde ella suele esconderse cuando se siente azul.

El puesto de dango Suzume's, ubicado cerca del bosque fronterizo de la villa.

Y allí estaba ella, sentada en un banquillo, con su mirada fija en sus bollos dulces, aunque no había probado bocado alguno. Sólo se dio cuenta de la presencia de su ex sensei cuando sintió un nuevo peso en el banquillo, y un agradable calor corporal al lado suyo. Volteó lentamente hacia él.

-Kakashi-sensei…- dijo sin su entusiasmo característico.- qué hace por aquí…?-

-no eres la única a quien le gusta el dango, Sakura- respondió el peliplata con su impasibilidad ligeramente afectada, que ella, obviamente, no notó.- vas a comerte eso?-

La joven meneó con la cabeza, pasándole los bollitos a su sensei. La vio mirar a otro lado cuando presintió que él iba a sacarse la máscara para comer. Oh… no puede ser… estaba tan mal como para ignorar su antigua obsesión por descubrir el verdadero rostro de su viejo sensei?!

-Voy a sacarme la máscara- dijo, aunque aún no había dirigido un dedo hacia la misma.

Sakura se alzó de hombros, aún sin mirar.

-La estoy deslizando hacia abajito…- cantó su mentira, tratando de hacerla más tentadora.

Ni le picó a la joven. Rendido, y con movimientos capaces de engañar al ojo humano ordinario, Kakashi ya tenía los bollitos dentro de la boca, haciéndole ver gracioso con tantas bolitas dentro de sus mejillas enmascaradas. Esta técnica era perfectamente precisa… claro que al principio le tomó dos ahogamientos y uno que otro mal estomacal… sin contar aquella vez en que, por el apuro, se confundió de orificio. No pudo respirar bien por días. Desde entonces, Kakashi nunca ha vuelto a comer chile.

Cuando, después de un leve codazo, Sakura volteó hacia su ex sensei y lo vio con las mejillas regordetas de dango, finalmente, le regaló una genuina, cálida sonrisa. De las que podía jurar las guardaba sólo para él. Mirándola a los ojos y con seriedad bien fingida, se tragó todos los bollitos de una, haciendo un ruidoso "glup!" que produjo en Sakura una escandalosa carcajada y dejó a Kakashi satisfecho al haberle hecho olvidar por un segundo el porque de su comportamiento tan… no-ella. Fue cuando se sintió seguro de hablarle.

-Es cierto eso?-

El rostro de Sakura se ensombreció, todo dejo de ligera felicidad se había hecho efímero. Ella sabía de qué estaban hablando.

-Usted no entiende, Kakashi-sensei- fue lo único que logró articular mientras el rubor amenazaba sus mejillas.

El Copy Nin suspiró.

PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ENTENDÍA!!! Por favor!!… Maito Gai?! Kakashi podía ser, entre otras cosas, pervertido, hinchapelotas, impuntual, flojo y todo eso al mismo tiempo multiplicado por cien, si le echaba ganas. Pero… Maito Gai?!! Era demasiado insultante!!

Sip. Porque de repente se las dio por sentirse ofendido de que su propia alumna considere atractivo a semejante primate cejón antes que a él. Y tenía todo el derecho, si señor!!!

Maito Gai… hmp! Debía desenamorar a Sakura de inmediato, antes de que su reciente mal gusto haga metástasis en otras partes de su personalidad.

No, no eran celos. No pensaba enamorarla apenas la desencante, pues ella aún era una niña y él aún seguía algo quebrantado por el afamado síndrome. Sólo quería cuidar de ella de la manera en que no pudo siendo su alumna y, con Naruto fuera…bueh… Alguien tenía que celar a la enamoradiza kunoichi, no?

Mierd.. Quizás un poquito de celos. Eso no daña a nadie. Al menos no más de lo que la enorme patada en el orgullo que le dio Sakura esta mañana ya dañó. Maldito Maito Gai… maldito complejo… maldito chile rojo… maldita culpa… maldito el día en que aprobó a esas pulgas… maldito corazón acelerado, el peor de los delatores…

Y al mirar a la jovencita, toda apenada, era mejor cambiar de tema.

-Quieres ir al cine?-propuso, ya más animado- Yo invito. Tú pagas.-

Sakura sonrió con ganas y asintió con la cabeza.

Aunque la cosa no fue más alentadora. Siendo La Aldea Oculta de La Hoja… una aldea oculta, era un poco difícil hacer llegar demasiadas películas. En el cine sólo había dos en cartelera.

Uno era "La Momia regresa".

Y el otro "Y tu mamá también".

Obviamente, a pesar de todo el trayecto caminado, los dos shinobi sólo se quedaron allí… el tiempo suficiente para comprar las palomitas.

--

Y bien, hasta aquí! Feliz año nuevoooo!! LQM!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kyaaa!**_

Mátenme a tecladazos T-T… Y si me disculpo con una escena KakaSaku y chocolates por mi atrasado San Valentín?

Aquí con la segunda entrega!! Besos!! Muchísimas gracias por los rewiews!! Me reí muchísimo con sus ideas, teorías y sospechas…

(K2008sempai, yo soy la única que fuma flores aquí. Sip. Azucenas.)

Me encantó el cap 483 del manga, estuvo muy lindo… mis expectativas KakaSaku siguen arriba!!

Waaaagh!! Debo trabajar en _Bacchikoi, Kakashi-chan!! _Y en _Aiko_…. y en la siguiente _Aventura de Dobe y Teme_ (Estoy con los bocetos de _Omocha_, _Ai _y _Kokoro_, pero aún no sé cual preparar para la publicación) y en _Ginshitsuji _–que publicaré pronto (Pista: KakaSaku obviamente. Nuestro Kakashi es un sexy mayordomo que sufre de celibato autoimpuesto!!) Tengo un problema con el sumario! Alguno me quiere ayudar? Y si les pido por favor?

T-T…

Se los ruego, mátenme a tecladazos…

_**Complejo de Profesor**_

_Parte dos_

Shock. Si había una palabra en el diccionario que pudiese explicar el estado en que Maito Gai se encontraba en ese momento, sería shock.

Haruno Sakura estaba enamorada de él. La pequeña kunoichi de su rival, la discípula de la Hokage, la princesa de los sueños de su propio estudiante. Cómo?!

Él ahora era victima del síndrome que tanto había pregonado. Sabía que la única manera de solucionar este problema sería encarándolo: hablando con la niña, explicándole sus imposibles. Pero la solución no garantizaba el no acabar consolando a una dulce pelirosa con un corazón que él mismo rompió. Simplemente lo salvaría de ser acosado y lo abrumaría con culpa por semanas.

Claro, los cálculos no valen nada si te sale el tiro por la culata durante la acción. Teóricamente, la charla era lo mejor; pero… cómo diablos hacerlo?!! De dónde sacar valor para desencantar el corazón de el más puro capullo de la juventud?!! Hablando de valor… y si la Hokage se entera? Lo hará comerse todos y cada uno de sus spandex verdes hasta el ahogo!!

El hombre de las monumentales cejas suspiró pesadamente mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles de Konoha.

A veces, incluso para Maito Gai, la juventud era difícil. Sobre todo la femenina.

Y hablando de juventud… dónde se había metido Lee?

--

Dos horas. Dos horas sin carretas ni bueyes, los trenes volando por los cielos, guiados por rieles invisibles. Máquinas desconocidas que prometían una vida más cómoda en la tecnología. Contaminación. Ninjas robots que pelean guerras en lugar de sus amos, hombres regordetes que los controlan de lejos, seguros y con mucha comida.

"_Te imaginaste un mundo así en cincuenta años? Entonces… eres medio pelotudo_" Dijo una voz desde el televisor, antes de los créditos comenzasen.

(n/a: Bananero VS Terminator! Lo más!)

-"Yo, NinjaBot"? "Yo, NinjaBot"?!!- gruñó una Sakura con dientes apretados, volviéndose a su ex sensei- dime otra vez… por qué pensaste que sería una mejor idea alquilar una película?!-

-Para no desperdiciar las palomitas - respondió Kakashi, ensimismado en las letritas blancas con nombres que parecían subir sin fin en el virtual fondo negro.- Además, quería comprobar algo…-

-Comprobar qué?! Que todas las películas que se vienen a Konoha dan asco?!-

- … si aún no había vencido mi membrecía en la tienda de videos…-

-Eres socio?!- gruñó la Haruno-Y yo pagué?!-

-Y mientras lo hacías yo revisé mi membrecía…-

-No puedo creer que ni siquiera me hayas dejado escoger la película, al menos- la chica se cruzó de brazos, alejándose de él todo lo que el sofá le permitía.

-Ibas a escoger romance-

-Claro que no!!- se defendió la ojijade, sonrojada- Pensaba en una _comedia_ romántica…-

El Copy Nin suspiró. Icha-Icha fue una de las buenas películas que se vino a Konoha, si vamos por ese camino…

- No todas las películas son tan malas… Ésta es algo cómica- el peliplata se rascó la cabeza.

La última vez que vio una película con el equipo 7 fue durante el estreno de _Violencia en el Paraíso_, subtitulada. Sólo Kami sabe cómo logró meter a esos niños (primero para convencerlos/forzarlos y luego para que lo dejasen entrar con menores…), que tras el trauma se decidieron a no dirigirle la palabra a su sensei por una semana. E incluso después les costó mucho mirarlo al ojito feliz de nuevo. Ahora sucedía algo parecido: Estaba viendo una película que al parecer sólo a él le gustaba… con lo que quedaba del Equipo 7. Sólo que en esta ocasión se aseguró de escoger una película que no tuviera ninguna connotación sexual que pudiese ponerlo en problemas… sobre todo ahora que el Complejo de Profesor lo tenía del pellejo y estaba solo en su apartamento con una jovencita. Su ex estudiante. Menos mal que no dejó que Sakura trajese "El Amor mueve los hilos", pues podría jurar que Icha-Icha era más inocente. De gran ejemplo está una particular escena con las marionetas que era… traumáticamente gráfica. Y pensar que con la portada de un titiritero haciendo que su muñeco le pase a una chica un corazón de papel parecía tan inofensivo… Vale aclarar que Kakashi vio este filme anteriormente porque perdió un reto con Gai (uno sobre cocina, se menciona, ganaba el menos asqueroso, porque ninguno era apetitoso de por sí y el pobre Asuma de paladar juez) y tenía que alquilar una película cursi… que resultó ser bastante de su tipo…

-Cómico? Qué tiene de cómico?- preguntó ella.

- Bueno…- Kakashi ojeó fugazmente hacia el televisor, tratando de buscar la respuesta- la mayoría de los "shinobis" son gordos que no pueden ni caminar- la sonrisa de la joven le dio un poco más de valor- además, qué me dices de sus escenas románticas?… el NinjaBot726 tenía un amor secreto…-

-Era una tostadora!! Y se supone que las tostadoras ya no existían en esa época!- Sakura se mordió el interior de sus mejillas para evitar reír.

-Y ahí lo tienes! Una comedia romántica!!- sonrió el peliplata con ganas, tratando de esquivar, sin éxito, un gentil codazo en el brazo.

- eres incorregible!-

- y aún así te caigo bien…-

Era extraño que tan de repente hubiese un grado tal de intimidad entre ellos, a pesar de la mísera relación que apenas habían entablado antes. Pero no parecía incómodo ni forzado, muy por el contrario, les era casi natural. Al parecer, algunos hábitos se les habían pegado de cierto rubio extrovertido, al que ambos extrañaban.

El resto de la tarde se pasaron hablando de muchas cosas como el progreso de los estudios de Sakura, que acababa de terminar su clase avanzada de sedantes y somníferos avanzados, salteando en lo posible temas relacionados con los nuevos sentimientos de la joven; de el nuevo libro que compró Kakashi los últimos días (sin entrar en detalles ni dar sumarios) o de Naruto, entre admiraciones, críticas y burlas que lo habrían hecho estornudar en alguna parte del mundo, donde estaba.

Finalmente, Sakura se levantó del sofá y comenzó a hacer su camino a la puerta, Kakashi la miró con cierto desgano.

-Ya te vas?- preguntó.

-Es tarde- respondió ella, volteándose hacia él con una sonrisa.

Fue ahí que él decidió fijarse en la ventana. Estaba oscuro. Vaya, el tiempo sí que pasa rápido cuando te diviertes!! Cuando fue la última vez que invitó a una película a un amigo?

-No quieres quedarte a cenar? Puedo cocinar…-

- Aún recuerdo tu comida de cuando nos íbamos de misión y acampábamos- la chica meneó la cabeza- así que no, gracias!-

- Ouch-

- Es la verdad, cocinar no es lo tuyo, Kakashi-sensei-

- Y qué pasó de ese tiempo en que te lo comías todo, eh?-

La chica se alzó de hombros. - Después de una larga jornada de trabajo en la que uno acaba con un hambre atroz, nada sabe tan horrible para que sea incomible, Sensei-

-Doble Ouch- el peliplata cruzó los brazos, fingiéndose ofendido, y volvió a mirar la ventana- te acompañaré a tu casa-

Sakura le alzó una ceja y, al parecer Kakashi lo supo, así que se volvió a ella, con aire de pena, que gracias a kami no se notó en su normalmente impasible rostro… en primera por que estaba oscuro y usaba máscara. Por un fugaz momento, suficiente para abrir la boca y decir algo estúpido, había olvidado que Haruno Sakura era un ninja. Una kunoichi puede andar de noche y los únicos que tienen que preocuparse por su propio bienestar son los tarados que se atrevan a molestarla.

-Hay pervertidos en la zona- se excusó ante su mirada.

-Puedo manejarlo, tengo suficiente de pervertidos- rió ella.

- Triple Ouch-

-No estaba hablando de ti, sensei- por un breve instante, su aura se ensombreció, para luego volver a sonreír como su rostro siempre prometía -Pero es muy caballeroso de tu parte, gracias-

Sin más palabras, el peliplata llegó hasta ella y le abrió la puerta, la joven asintió en agradecimiento, dándole nuevamente una de las cálidas sonrisas que Kami, juraría que las guardaba sólo para él, y salió. Kakashi la miró hasta que dobló al final del pasillo y, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, cerró la puerta.

Su pequeña kunoichi había crecido. Ya no era necesario estar protegiéndola tanto como cuando estaba a su cuidado. Si tan sólo hubiese gastado más tiempo entrenándola, en vez de ponerla a sus espaldas durante cada batalla, se habría sentido realmente feliz de haber participado en su progreso. Y si, en cierta forma, estaba orgulloso de ella.

Pero él no estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo, que se diga.

De verdad, se divirtió esta tarde… tal vez debía _invitar_ a Sakura a _pagar_ las películas otra vez… la próxima, "Los Muppets, la película" (Aún con el Complejo de Profesor hasta la coronilla, por lo que cero cursilerías!). Y así disipar su culpa por no haberle prestado tanta atención en el pasado…

Si nunca se comportó como su profesor, al menos podía tratar como su amigo, no?

--

Escuchó las voces de sus otros dos alumnos discutir y sonrió. Donde estaban Neji y TenTen, debía estar Lee.

Apenas lo vieron los dos, moreno y morenita aguantaron la respiración.

-G-Gai-sensei! Qué hace por aquí?!- preguntó la chica.

-No debería hacerles yo la misma pregunta?- inquirió el cejón.

- venimos de entrenar, se nos pasó la hora…- TenTen se sonrojó.

-Oh!- Gai les prestó muy poca atención mientras miraba si había un Lee invisible entre ellos. Ni de broma.- No han visto a Lee?-

Neji sólo dio un respingo y Tenten negó con la cabeza.

-Ya veo…- Gai se alzó de hombros- iré a buscarlo, entonces… gracias chicos-

Los jóvenes asintieron con un extraño dejo de alivio en los rostros… lo cual recordó al cejón.

-oi… por qué estaban discutiendo, eh?- preguntó.

Nuevamente, los dos gakusei se quedaron sin aire, antes de que TenTen respondiese apresuradamente.

-Estábamos discutiendo por quien te quiere más, sensei…- dijo.

A Maito se le helaron los huesos. Complejo de Profesor…

Pero enserio?!!…

Sus dos alumnos?!

-WAAAAAGH!!- y Gai salió corriendo. Éste era el peor día de su vida!

Los chicos lo miraron desaparecer un momento, sorprendidos por la reacción de su sensei, antes de reiniciar la discusión.

-TÚ lo quieres más!-

-No! TÚ lo quieres más!!-

-Argh! Que tú lo quieres más!!-

-Nopes! Tú!-

--

Sakura no mintió cuando le dijo a su ex sensei que no se refería a él con lo de pervertido. Ella sabía cuidarse sola, pero no significaba que le gustase estar expuesta a ese tipo de situación. _**Por supuesto que había pervertidos en este lugar: Konoha era el hogar de los pervertidos!!**_ Gruñó su inner.

Y aunque Kakashi tendía a ser uno, él no formaba, ni siquiera trivialmente, parte de las preocupaciones de la joven. El peliplata podía ser un mal sensei pero también era buena persona.

Sintió la presencia familiar y soltó un gemido de disgusto. Realmente, si que tenía suficiente de pervertidos…

Y hablando de pervertidos, allí, a unos metros y recostado por una pared, estaba aquel que había fingido lastimarse más de una vez para parar al hospital y exigir sólo la exclusiva atención de la pelirosa. Sakura dio un respingo; él se creía tan lindo con su mirada de cachorrito, su confidente sonrisa de costado y la manera seductora en que jugaba con su senbon en los labios. Cómo explicarle que ella ya no era ninguna tonta? Al menos no desde que Sasuke…

-Genma-san- dijo, como si al hacerlo se quemara la lengua.

-Mi florecita…- sonrió él libidinosamente- te acompaño a tu casa? Hay un montón de pervertidos en la zona… y siéndote sincero no me gustaría que alguien tome mi lugar-

La ojijade apretó los puños, entre frustrada y enojada, casi ignorando el ligero deja vú de sus palabras. Pero esa fue su única reacción antes de ponerse al lado del joven y caminar juntos, sus hombros se endurecieron en resistencia cuando él posó un brazo sobre ellos.

-Escuché que le confesaste tu amor a Gai-sensei- empezó el castaño entre risas- me hubiera gustado estar ahí para verle la cara de tonto-

-Gai-sensei no es ningún tonto- cortó ella secamente.

-Oh-oh, princesa… tan linda cuando te enojas… serías una muy adorable noviecita para el célibe cejón- sonrió él con una inusual, ligera calidez, para luego acercarse a su oído y susurrar provocativamente:- lástima yo te quiero sólo para mí…-

_**Suficiente!**_ Sakura salió de su agarre y corrió a su casa, gracias a Kami a sólo unos metros. Genma simplemente sonrió satisfecho.

-Mis brazos están abiertos para cuando él te rechace, Sakura-chan!!-

**

-Estás algo cola de paja últimamente, no crees?-

-Nop-

El pequeño can fijó de nuevo su vista al parque.

-Eh, Verde Floral está con Gejimayu otra vez!- (n/a/t: Gejimayu- cejas gruesas)

-Podemos cambiar de tema?-

Pakkun bufó algo mientras veía a la Bestia Verde de Konoha sentado junto a una sonrojada pelirosa que le hablaba, sonriente, de algo al que el perro restó importancia. Cuando regresó la vista a su amo, notó que éste seguía con el ojo fijo en la 'pareja' sentada en un mantel puesto sobre el pasto, disfrutando de un improvisado picnic. No hacía falta que Kakashi se sacase su máscara para que el perro se fijase que tenía los labios fruncidos, mezcla de autocontrol y concentración.

-Cola de paja- sentenció. No era la primera vez que acusaba a Kakashi de malhumorado; pero sí, las ocasiones eran raras y cuando sucedía no había nada más divertido que pujar la paciencia del shinobi para ver cuanto resiste su ojito feliz antes de deformarse en una filosa, oscura pupila asesina.

-eh?- el peliplata parpadeó, como fijándose por primera vez en su compañero.

-Que estás con cola de paja- repitió Pakkun, rodando los ojos- te rompe que estos dos estén juntos y estás de mal humor-

-No es cierto- se defendió Kakashi algo muy rápido y con exagerada tranquilidad.

-entonces por qué estamos aquí?- insistió el perrito- tú odias los parques-

-No los odio- el Copy nin se alzó de hombros- sólo son un poco ruidosos para mi gusto. Además, a ti te gustan los parques, no? Pensé que estaría bien traerte a pasear…-

-Basura, soy tu excusa para seguirlos- interrumpió el can, ya sabiendo lo mal mentiroso que era su amo- me utilizas para encubrir tu comportamiento de macho territorial-

-No sé de qué hablas-

-Te pica que seas tan mal sensei que hasta con el mismo Complejo de Profesor te salga el tiro por la culata-

-Mmm…- y ahí va la técnica de ignóralo-todo-y-a-todos.

-Cola de Paja!!-

-Basta-

-Cola de..!!-

-Me molesta- confesó en un casi inaudible susurro. NO, no eran celos, sino una gran, pesada frustración. Gai le había dicho que hablaría con ella, que la dejaría, sólo debía hallar el momento indicado; más había pasado una semana desde la confesión de la chica y con cada día que pasaba sus líquidos jades parecían menos tímidos y sus rosados labios más sueltos a una conversación con el cejón sin tartamudear.-Se está tardando-

Qué tanto estaba esperando Gai?! A que las cuerdas del juvenil de Sakura se enreden y acabe enamorándola hasta la agonía? Mientras más tardaba en aclarar las cosas, más esperanzas le daba a la joven!! Iba a romperle el corazón!!

Y de eso pasar… Kakashi por seguro iba a romperle las…!

-Cola de…!-

-Si, si…!- Kakashi sacudió la cabeza, su atención de vuelta a Pakkun- ya hiciste lo tuyo?!-

-Hace siglos- respondió el perrito.

-Seguro?- Kakashi sonrió maliciosamente bajo la máscara- mira que si lo vuelves a hacer en la alfombra…-

-Cállate!!- siseó Pakkun con un dejo de vergüenza, para luego continuar en un susurro- Qué parte de 'Me cayó mal algo que comí' no entendiste?! Además, prometiste que sería nuestro secreto! –

-See, See…- rió el peliplata, fusilando una última vez en dirección a Sakura y Gai antes de pararse y limpiar el pasto de los pantalones.-vamos, entonces…-

Comenzaron a hacer su camino tranquilamente, Kakashi hundido en sus pensamientos. Tuvo la certeza de que, al regresar de su misión, Gai ya habría puesto las cosas claras, pero no sucedió. Al parecer el grado de dificultad era algo mayor.

Suspiró. Él mismo había terminado con varias chicas tras relaciones sin importancia, pero que fueran insignificantes nunca hicieron las cosas menos difíciles; habría que ponerse en el lugar de Gai: Sakura no era cualquier chica, ella pecaba de adorable! De dónde saca uno las agallas?!

Si la pelirosa se hubiese enamorado de él, tampoco sabría como encararlo. Algo pesado cayó en su estómago entonces.

Qué diablos hubiera echo si Sakura se hubiese enamorado de _él_, quien, al final de cuentas, era su verdadero profesor?!

Escuchó a Pakkun hablar y regresó a la realidad, lejos de todo aterrador pensamiento.

-… y por eso es gracioso que me haya pasado la tarde llamándote Cola de Paja, cuando tu nombre es Espantapájaros…-

-Apura el paso, Pakkun- dijo el Copy Nin cansinamente.

-Cárgame-

-Ni loco-

-Ves que estás de mal humor?!!-

Kakashi se detuvo, con la paciencia hasta la coronilla, a sabiendas que acabó dándole el gusto a la oruga que tenía por perrito.

-Pakkun-dijo sombríamente- hoy duermes afuera- y volvió a caminar.

Pakkun lo siguió ya más silencioso, pero no se lamentó ni un momento el haber llegado demasiado lejos. Dormir en el pasillo del apartamento en vez del cómodo sofá era una tortura, pero sobreviviría. Al final de cuentas, que el espantapájaros esté cola de paja no era del todo su culpa.

--

Gai suspiró pesadamente. Supuestamente, iba a cortar los sentimientos de Sakura ese mismo día…

Entonces cómo diablos acabó en el parque con ella, de picnic?!

Meneó la cabeza con fuerza. Tendría que acabar con esto pero ya!

Fue cuando sintió una presencia familiar y sus lágrimas de júbilo comenzaron a caer de sus mejillas.

-Lee?!-

--

-Una semana, Sakura-chan…y aún nada? Ni siquiera un abrazo?- Genma sonrió complacido, un brazo descansando en los rígidos hombros de la kunoichi mientras caminaban.- Cuando te vas a rendir y dejar que te acoja, princesa?-

-Nunca. Gai-sensei… él…- la joven meneó la cabeza- Hoy nos fuimos de picnic!-

-Ya te va a rechazar, Sakura-chan, ríndete…-

La chica dio un suspiro pesado, debía apurar las cosas, estaba harta de tener al del senbon acompañándola a su casa todas las noches.

-Nunca! Gai-sensei y yo vamos por muy buen camino y…!- aguantó su respiración cuando la otra mano del castaño se moldeó a su mejilla, su pulgar rozando su un poco más grueso labio inferior.

-Me pregunto a qué saben tus labios, Sakura-chan… Pronto lo sabré, supongo- Genma tenía los ojos fijos en la rosada boca de la joven, tentado a morderla con ternura.- Apuesto a que son mejor que el chocolate…-

Sakura lo habría golpeado hasta la próxima semana de no ser porque la última palabra chocó contra su cerebro como una bendición.

-Genma-san, eres un genio!- la chica se abrazó a él alegremente.

-Ah?- el hombre parpadeó, entre sorprendido y complacido.

-Ya sé que hacer con Gai-sensei!!-

-AH?!!- Genma casi se cae de nariz, por ambos el nuevo peso colgándose de él y la sorpresiva decepción.

Definitivamente ésa no se la vio venir!

**

No había nada mejor que hacer las compras de la semana a media noche: las calles de Konoha eran más calladas y molestar al tacaño vendedor de su tienda de surtidos favorita justo cuando el pobre hombre ya estaba cerrando era más que divertido.

Las bolsas se balanceaban con cada paso, satisfechas con su nuevo peso; el único sonido que contrastaba el silencio era el de sus cómodas pantuflas felpudas con narices de perrito en las puntas raspando perezosamente el suelo de tierra. Ah… las iba a tener que dejar en agua después…

Fue cuando su sensible nariz lo notó. Un aroma orgásmico, seductor, capaz de hacerte agua la boca con sólo una pizca de su esencia. Y una tentación para él; porque además de Icha-Icha, sus perros y su trabajo, Hatake Kakashi amaba el chocolate, pero no cualquier chocolate: sólo aquel lo suficientemente dulce pero sin empalagar como lo justamente amargo sin que te deje con mucha sed.

El chocolate semi amargo.

Kakashi aspiró el aroma lentamente, disfrutándolo: quién podría estar haciendo chocolate a estas horas?! Habrá alguna pastelería abierta cerca?

Instintivamente, fue guiado por sus pies hacia donde su deseo lo llamaba, al parecer, se había decidido a molestar a otra tienda a medianoche, antes de que ésta cierre. Se llevó una sorpresa bastante grande al notar que el delicioso olor provenía no de una pastelería, sino de una casa común, es más, la esencia del chocolate se mezclaba con otro humor familiar, exquisito y femenino, que sólo su olfato detectaba…

Sakura.

Su ojo se abrió en sorpresa. Ésa era la casa de la kunoichi? Cómo no se fijó?! La había acompañado un par de veces a su casa antes, pero ésta pareció haber cambiado, una nueva capa de pintura, quizá?

Guiado por una curiosidad que lo habría matado de ser gato, saltó la pequeña valla de la casa, caminó por el minúsculo jardín, rodeándolo, hasta llegar al fondo, donde una luz escapaba de la ventana junto a los humores que lo trajeron hasta allí en primer lugar: la cocina.

_Complejo de Profesor_. No debía estar aquí… no era correcto; probablemente ya había roto unas dos o tres reglas de privacidad con sólo haber entrado sin permiso a deshoras…

Y sentarse en la ventana, gritar un "Yo!" y darle a su ex alumna el susto de su vida definitivamente no mejoraban las cosas…

-Sensei! Q-Qué hace en mi casa?!- la chica respiraba con dificultad, llevándose una mano al pecho, queriendo reponer a su ahora acelerado corazón del susto, luego miró a los lados y trató de abarcar la mesa donde tenía el resto del preparado, como si tuviera algo que esconder.

-Pasé a saludar- dijo él, ojito feliz curvándose perezosamente; su nariz, algo confundida por el placentero olor del chocolate y de la joven, apenas detectó un aroma fuera de lugar, casi imperceptible, ni agradable ni disfrutable: neutro. Pero le restó importancia, teniendo cosas más importantes que aspirar, ignorando la ínfima alarma de alerta sonando en su cerebro.

-A medianoche?!-

-Es eso chocolate?- el Copy Nin cambió de tema inmediatamente al ver el espeso líquido marrón en una olla, mostrando al fin sus verdaderas intenciones. Trató de meter un dedo en aquel pecado derretido, pero una cucharona de madera dio con su mano… justo cuando estaba tan cerquita!

Siseando y fulminado a la kunoichi con la mirada, retiró la mano intrusa y se cruzó de brazos, maldiciendo y bendiciendo al mismo tiempo los mejorados reflejos de su ex alumna.

-Baka, te ibas a quemar!- reprendió ella- además no es para ti! Es para Gai-sensei!-

Algo duro dio con su estómago al escucharla. La hacendosa jovencita seguía despierta tan tarde, haciendo_ su_ chocolate favorito para otro profesor?! Por primera vez -y quizás sólo por el chocolate, Kakashi se lamentó enserio el que la joven no se haya enamorado perdidamente de él; pero le aterraba un hecho: si estaba dedicándose tanto por Gai, no significaba que sus sentimientos iban enserio? Y… y si Gai le rompe el corazón…

Debía apurarse! Pero, como las cosas se daban, ya era demasiado tarde…

Miró con ligera pena a la joven enfrente suyo. Y se fijó en cómo lucía, lo cual aumentó su arrepentimiento y evidenciaba la devoción de ella: Toda empapada en chocolate, la chica llevaba un lindo delantal verde manzana puesto, su cabello hecho una tierna cola de caballo, sus labios rosados estaban fruncidos mientras un sonrojo surcaba sus mejillas y nariz… y por alguna extraña razón, ahora se estaba abrazando a sí misma con inseguridad.

-Tiene que mirarme así?!- la chica seguía sonrojada, sólo que estaba vez podría considerarse la ira como la causante de esa reacción.

-uh? Ah!- _Por eso se cubrió los pechos?_- gomen, gomen… es que luces…- _Adorable_- rara… digo, graciosa…!-

-Uh?!- la chica alejó los brazos del pecho y apuntó un dedo chocolatoso hacia su sensei, ofendidísima- Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mi apariencia?! Tus pantuflas celestes son de perrito! Y aún llevas tu uniforme jonin! Hasta el hitai-ate! Una combinación horrible, si me preguntas!-

El ruido del plástico de las bolsas mezclado con el sordo estruendo de su peso contra el suelo inundó de repente la cocina, antes de morir ahogado por un silencio incómodo.

Kakashi había tomado la muñeca de la niña, los ojos fijos en el chocolate derretido que se deslizaba desde su dedo hasta la palma con una sensual, prometedora dulzura; lentamente, acercó su mano libre a la máscara, ya perdiéndole interés a esconder su rostro de la joven, total, lo más probable es que ella se niegue a verle la cara como la última vez. Y no se equivocó: Apenas la chica realizó lo que él planeaba hacer y a sabiendas que su fuerza aún no rivalizaba la de él como para estirar su mano lejos, desvió su rostro, pasando de enfrentar el ojo feliz del Copy Nin a la pared y, por si eso no fuese suficiente, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Aunque le intrigaba bastante la evasión de la chica, tenía que salvar el chocolate del desperdicio cuanto antes; bajó su máscara y pasó su lengua por la palma, tomando el primer dejo del manjar, luego subiendo por la longitud del suave dígito, la mano de la kunoichi temblando de lo que seguro eran cosquillas y vergüenza. La joven ahogó un gritito cuando la boca del peliplata se cerró en la punta de su dedo, succionando con gentileza…

_Complejo de Profesor._

_WAAAAGH!!_

Kakashi se alejó y puso la máscara en su lugar, tomó sus bolsas del suelo – casi cayendo de la ventana durante la acción y salió de allí, no sin antes mencionar con fingido desinterés lo rico que le había quedado a la chica el chocolate, para aligerar el pesado ambiente vergonzoso y… algo erótico. Apenas pudo escuchar los gritos de la ojijade llamándole.

Genial. Ahora debía agregar otra regla rota sobre espacio personal a su colección. Menos mal era un genio respetado! (Y un pervertido famoso también… vale mencionar…)

Para que las cosas se pongan cada vez mejor, se sintió extraño todo el camino a casa, y al llegar a su apartamento estaba tan cansado -quizás por el estrés, que pisó a Pakkun en el pasillo y tan desorientado que le tomó unos minutos lograr abrir la puerta de su hogar, confundiendo en primera la llave con un perejil de sus bolsas de compra.

Al entrar su vista se hizo borrosa y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta sus bolsas cayeron al suelo y su cuerpo al sofá, profundamente dormido.

**

-Gai-sensei!!- Sakura corrió hacia él con una cajita adornada en abrazada a su pecho, ese día lucía más feliz que nunca, haciendo que el santo de las mayas verdes se retorciera interiormente de pena.

Hoy era el día. Se lo había prometido a Lee, a quien, después de una semana separados, encontró más pálido y flaco, seguro por el shock y la depresión de tener como rival de amores a su idolatrado sensei.

Y, por mucho que le doliese hacerle esto a la jovencita (literalmente, si se entera la Hokage), no estaba dispuesto a perder a su querido gemelito reencarnado otra vez.

-Sakura…- empezó.

-Mire, sensei! Le hice chocolates!!- la chica extendió la cajita hacia él, expectante- me pasé toda la madrugada haciéndolos!-

Argh! Tenía que poner las cosas más difíciles! Las lágrimas de Gai comenzaron a caer involuntariamente, haciéndole funeral al juvenil de la primavera de la vida.

-Qué sucede, sensei?- más que preocupada, la chica lucía aterrorizada.- por qué no toma mi chocolate?-

-Sakura-chan…- Gai tragó saliva- tenemos que hablar…-

La chica regresó la caja a su pecho temblorosa y asintió, preocupando su labio inferior entre los dientes.

-Pero vamos a un lugar más privado… si?-

**

_Si yo fuera un retrasado con cejas descomunales y mal gusto con la ropa… dónde iría para romperle el corazón a una chica linda sin crear escándalo?_

Después de haber despertado a las tres de la tarde (dos horas después de que usualmente sonara su despertador) del sueño más relajante de su vida, Kakashi recordó el aroma neutro que percibió en la cocina de Sakura la noche anterior. Luego se topó con Lee, que le contó los planes del Cejón Mayor para con la niña ese día.

Debía advertir a Gai!

Kakashi miró de lado a lado, buscando, pero acabó suspirando en su derrota. Konoha era conocida por sus perversiones, sus chismes y sus escándalos… ah, si... Y su excelente personal shinobi también (que resultaban ser o pervertidos, chismosos o escandalosos)…

No había muchos lugares donde encontrabas privacidad, no importa donde estés, descartando en primer lugar los baños termales… y el hecho de que el 75% de la población eran ninjas entrenados en espionaje tampoco ayudaba.

Hasta ahora, sólo conocía tres: Uno era el cementerio, donde probablemente también acababas si tu ex pareja es la aprendiz de una vieja con super fuerza o resultó ser kunoichi (en este caso los dos): él mismo fue lo suficientemente caradura como para terminar con una chica allí, saliendo milagrosamente ileso, pero vale mencionar que algunos muertos resultaron heridos…

Otro era el Cenotafio, pero debías ser un idiota sin corazón para ir a terminar con una chica en el memorial de los muertos!! (n/a: si porque, según Kakashi, el cementerio no cuenta en insensibilidad… aye!)

Y el último era…

El ojo de Kakashi se agrandó con determinación. Bingo!

--

-Lo lamento, Sakura…- finalizó Gai, dolido. Decirle a la chica los imposibles de esta relación le costó más de lo que esperaba, pero al fin la agonía había terminado…

O quizás sólo acaba de empezar…?

Cuando al fin se decidió a mirar a la joven se sorprendió bastante el que ella no rompió a llorar como esperaba, y respiró aliviado. La chica lo miraba seria pero dulcemente… y con algo de pena, quizás?... El chocolate firmemente apretado a su pecho por unos segundos, antes de extenderlo nuevamente hacia él.

-Tome- dijo ella, sonriendo.

-No… Sakura-chan! Yo jamás…- Gai estaba a punto de llorar otra vez, conmovido por el coraje de la joven.

-Lo hice para usted, Gai-sensei…- la voz de la joven comenzó a temblar de lo que Gai pensó eran ganas de llorar- al menos sólo tome uno, por favor. Yo… di lo mejor de mí…-

Claro! La pobre chica se pasó la noche entera preparando esto para él… sería una ofensa muy grande no aceptar! Encima de rechazarla, rechazar su esfuerzo?! Eso sería demasiado cruel!!

-Bien, Sakura-chan… sólo uno.. si?-

-Por favor, sírvase!- la ojijade abrió la cajita, exhibiendo el manjar.

_**Total… uno solo basta**_ rió malévolamente Inner Sakura, feliz y aliviada de que esto al fin acabaría… y regañando a su contraparte por haberse puesto tan nerviosa de ser pillada hasta el punto de temblarle la voz.

*

En el momento en que Kakashi puso los pies sobre la cabeza del Yondaime, susurró unas disculpas y echó un vistazo desde su elevado lugar. El Monte Hokage estaba adornado con un pequeño bosque en la cima, húmedo y algo oscuro… especial y lo suficientemente privado para confesar sentimientos, proponer matrimonios, tener una que otra "aventura" con alguna chica llena hasta el cuello con sake inhibiendo su razón… y romper con novias o desengañar niñas enamoradizas.

O envenenar a un profesor sin testigos.

Sólo había que juntar las piezas: Una confesión de amor inesperada… y muy convincente. A Kakashi sólo le bastó probar un poco del chocolate para dormir hasta la inconsciencia. Y últimamente, Sakura se había estado especializando en somníferos. Coincidencia? NAH!

Aplausos para su kunoichi, se había vuelto muy, muy lista. Sonrió pensando en lo mucho que ella había crecido.

Pero aún le faltaba saber porqué de la situación, que le intrigaba tanto como el hecho de que ella estaba evadiendo el verle el rostro desnudo.

A medida que se iba adentrando al bosque, pudo sentir el chakra de la niña y el más tenue de su rival, mezclados con el humor de ambos, más el chocolate y la medicina, por lo que supuso que la travesura ya se había cometido.

Y, finalmente, los encontró: había bolitas de chocolate desparramado por el suelo, una de ellas tenía una mordida; Gai estaba tendido en el pasto, durmiendo pacíficamente, mientras Sakura se acercaba a su rostro con algo filoso…

Un afeitador?!

-Sakura?-

La chica saltó del susto, tan concentrada en su misión que ni sintió la presencia de su ex sensei. Se volteó hacia él, aterrorizada, descubierta con las manos en el jarrón de galletitas!

-K-Kakashi-sensei…- su tartamudez usual cuando había hecho o estaba por hacer algo estúpido.-C-cómo?-

-Soy un genio, Sakura- dijo él, acercándose- y también tu sensei… te conozco…-

La chica cayó nuevamente al suelo de rodillas, su cristalinos ojos jade mojados, su cuerpo temblando con miedo y anticipación.

-Por qué, Sakura?- sin demostrarlo, Kakashi estaba conmovido por lo dulce que lucía la niña en ese momento, asustada, con el rostro hecho tomate.

-Tsu-Tsunade-sama… Genma…- ahora si, Sakura se sintió al borde del llanto- Ellos hicieron una apuesta a ver si yo podía… si yo podía afeitarle las cejas a Gai-sensei-

Kakashi hubiera explotado de la risa por su reciente descubrimiento de no ser por el aterrado aspecto de la pelirosa, avergonzada por haber sido forzada a hacer algo que no quería.

-Si no lo hacía… iba a salir con Genma!- la chica parpadeó unos instantes y luego miró a sus sensei- como está? Se encuentra bien? Ayer se fue sin escucharme! El chocolate tenía sedantes! Podría haber caído de algún techo!-

-Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado…- le sonrió con pena, al mismo tiempo que hizo una nota mental de ajustar cuentas con cierto castaño pervertido con predilección por los senbon- Entonces, Hokage-sama y Genma-san te forzaron a fingirte victima del Complejo de Profesor para afeitarle las cejas Gai, eh?-

Sakura lo miró extrañada. –Complejo de qué? Qué es eso?-

Menos mal tenía la máscara puesta, pues pudo esconder con éxito su sorprendida boca abierta. Ella no sabía?!

-Pero tú fingiste amar a Gai?!-

-Esa fue mi idea- se sonrojó la ojijade- no se me ocurrió otra forma de acercármele rápidamente y por cada día que paso sin lograr mi cometido Genma tiene derecho a acompañarme a mi casa, según las reglas de la apuesta…-

El peliplata tragó saliva… entonces, lo del Complejo del Profesor y el desarrollo de esta apuesta… fueron sólo coincidencias…?!

Miró al santo de las mayas verdes que yacía en el suelo, podía notar que la kunoichi ya había empezado su tarea de rapar las prominentes cejas y meneó la cabeza en desaprobación, haciendo que Sakura se sintiera más culpable.

-Así no, Sakura…- dijo con firmeza.

-L-Lo lamento, Kakashi-sen..!-

-Dame el afeitador-

-ah?!-

Entre risas, Kakashi se arrodilló cerca de Gai, tomó el artefacto de entre las manos de la petrificada jovencita y la miró con ternura. Ese día, Hatake Kakashi recibió su iluminación: por fin podría considerarse digno profesor de Sakura.

-Así no se hace, Sakura- siguió- déjame enseñarte…-

No podía estar más orgulloso.

**

Cuando Genma escuchó la risa de su presa de la semana, se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal… para empezar porque era acompañada por otras carcajadas, más gruesas y masculinas. Sakura lo divisó y lo saludó alegremente. Kakashi apareció justo detrás de ella, pero no su aspecto prometía nada amigable para con él.

-Oi, Genma-san!- ella corrió hacia él, balanceando una bolsita de plástico transparente- lo hice! Lo hice! Perdiste la apuesta! Le debes a Shishou dos meses de sake!!-

-Ah?!- el castaño parpadeó varias veces antes de reconocer el contenido de la bolsita: pelo. Mucho pelo.

-Le quitamos las cejas!- chilló la niña en júbilo, mirando a Kakashi agradecida.

-Y le rapamos la mitad de la cabeza de adicional- agregó el Copy Nin, divertido.

-Ese fuiste sólo tú, sensei!-

-Oi, tu viejo sensei necesita pasarla bien de vez en cuando, sabes?-

-Eres malo, Kakashi-sensei!-

-Ep! Epepep!- Genma meneó la cabeza, riendo- no perdí la apuesta-

-Qué?! Pero si…!- la pelirosa empezó.

-Pero él te ayudó, Sakura-chan, no fue justo-

-Justo, Justo…- Kakashi se le acercó amenazadoramente, su único ojo oscureciéndose en instinto asesino- pero tú no especificaste sobre ayuda, _Genma-chan_…-

El del senbon tragó saliva audiblemente.-Supongo que tienes razón…-

-Ves, Sakura? Ganaste!-El peliplata se volvió a su alumna alegremente.- ahora me preocupa algo peor. Que Tsunade-sama haya ganado una apuesta es mal augurio, probablemente una horrible sequía azote al País del Fuego partir de la próxima semana…-

La pelirosa se llevó las manos a la boca y rió hasta que su barriga sufriese y los músculos de su cara quedasen tiesos y adoloridos. Tras una gran, más honorable pérdida, Genma simplemente hizo su camino, a sabiendas que Sakura ya tenía quien le acompañase a su casa esa noche. Al menos se llevaba la humillación de Gai como consuelo.

-

Sip, definitivamente era una nueva capa de pintura. Kakashi miró a Sakura acercarse al portón y voltear hacia él.

-Gracias-dijo en un susurro- por todo-

- Cuando quieras- respondió el impasiblemente.

Ella se dispuso a entrar cuando la intriga volvió a golpear al Copy Nin.

-Sakura- empezó- tuviste más de una oportunidad de verme la cara… y no lo hiciste. Por qué?-

Fue cuando la sonrisa de la chica desapareció y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

-Cuando ellos vuelvan…- fue lo único que dijo y luego rompió a llorar.

Comprensivo, el peliplata acarició la cabeza de la niña, tal y como solía hacer en épocas mejores. Ella quería esperar a que su grupo de pulgas regrese a casa para reiniciar a la cacería de su máscara. Los extrañaba. Los amaba. Y él también, a todos. Su pequeña kunoichi no tenía porqué sufrir sola. No más.

-Te prometo… - su voz traicionó su usual impasibilidad- te prometo que muy pronto todo volverá a ser como antes, Sakura-

Ella hizo lo posible en secar sus lágrimas y darle a su sensei aquella sonrisa por la que más de una vez juró por su piel eran sólo para él.

Y en ese momento, sintió ganas de hacer _eso_. Por qué no? Estaba oscuro, silencioso y aunque probablemente ella se enoje con él después, sobreviviría.

Posó su otra mano también en la cabeza de la chica y se agachó, acercando más su rostro al de ella.

-Kakashi-sensei… qué está…?-

Y lo hizo. Movió sus manos con poca delicadeza por la rosa cabellera, despeinando a la ojijade hasta quedarse satisfecho con su obra… y luego se echó a correr.

-Aaargh! Kakashi-sensei no BAKAA!!-

Y él siguió, hasta perderse en la oscuridad y luego reír con ganas, de alivio y algo de histeria. El Complejo de Profesor no existía. Nopes!

Pero… qué hay del Complejo de Alumno?!

El sólo pensamiento le hizo tropezar y caer al suelo. O fue el resto del chocolate sedado, quizás?

Das Ende!

--

Jajaja! Qué paz! Y para que nadie me rete, sé que el complejo de profesor es lo más importante de mi historia, pero si remarcan la conversación de Genma y Tsunade: cuál fue el tema principal en su cháchara, las cejas de Gai o el complejo de profesor? Jajajaja! Las coincidencias existen! Sipes!! Jajajajaja!

Nos leemos! El capi final de Hendy Kavaju Resa viene en unos días! LQm!


End file.
